The midnight newcomer
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Who replaces his arm with a gun? It's silly… What….did…you said? Oh no, hell is about to broke loose… again. Humanized characters. Oneshot


And, I haven't still watched the movie. But I read all the stories and I wanted to write this a long time ago. One shot. Humanized characters. The third attempt for me to write down a long fic in English.

**Who replaces his arm with a gun? It's silly… What….did…you said? Oh no, hell is about to broke loose… again.**

The midnight newcomer

The city was a mess… Really, living there was very hard. If being orphan wasn't hard enough, you have to deal with old pale snob and rich women whispering at your back in your work, crack idiots following you at every corner and lazy policemen who don't bother to check 911 calls… you have to deal with the recent death of your brother.

Enough was enough. Dia had lived all her life in the city and was tired of it. Not matter how much your renter begs you, because you always paid on time and don't bring your drunken friends to the apartment. Not matter how much the old lady says she will miss you and now her only company will be her cats. How much the kids will cry because you are leaving. How much the company lady tells you that Vegas is not a good place to live for a young lone girl.

No, you grab your suitcase, your savings and your backpack. You can't stay in the same city where your brother was murderer, trying to get a better life using the easy way. A few HONORABLE gang members said you goodbye at the train station, wishing they could follow you… but their fate was branded many years ago. As the train leaves, you see your small group of friends, your family, wave goodbye and demanding you to be careful and write them.

You arrive in two days… Vegas climate is hot, yet full of promises and dangers. But you won't stay at the city. No, you won't raise your kids in the city of sin. There is a small place, an old western city you hear, that is a safe place in the desert.

She is a tough girl. She will stand everything… She is a snake, among people, after all. Her eyes and small black scales on her arms prove it.

There are not cars or trains to the desert. But you found a town while walking in the middle of the night; you see the houses are old, there are a few light poles, and the biggest building is being remodeled. Someone is inside, because you see shadows moving behind the window. Most of the houses still use fire as light, although there is a vending machine close to an alley.

Your reptilian eyes focus on the tavern. The night is cold in the desert and you decide to enter for a drink and a warm bed.

An old fat man, with sweating skin, is drunk at the porch. You say hi… but he screams and runs into to the building. You are a bit confused but it doesn't matter… this place seems to be better than the city.

0000

Buford nearly, nearly fell from his chair when Dia entered into the room. Most of other drinkers jumped off their seat, run away (some ones try to jump through the windows) and others just stared the woman. Only Wounded Bird stayed calm alongside him.

The old man had seen many snakes before, but never a female. He had heard some females larger and aggressive than males (in fact, there was a very private joke, that was a gift from God that Jake wasn't Jade). Wounded Bird saw the girl approaching the bar and prepared for the worst. After all, the first time Jake appeared in the town, it ended with a dead sheriff, a stolen horse and a bad taste of death in the air.

The old American native keep an eye on her, waiting for the second the girl would show her fangs and take someone soul. Even the mariachi boys were staring at her.

Would you tell me where is the nearest hotel?- she asked polite.

Buford and the other costumers nearly hang open their mouths in shock. They have never heard a polite snake. Never! And besides, she wasn't from the desert. Her accent was very different.

There is not hotel here, miss.- said the old and sweat bartender.- Here is no place for foreigners, no one wanted to stay here before…

Snakes not very welcome here.- added Wound Bird, approaching to the girl, even with the pain of his leg.- Are you a rattlesnake?

An eastern diamondback, man. Dia Diamonback is my name.- she said. She heard the customers sigh with relief.- May I said, it seems my kind is not very welcome here.

Sorry. Rattlesnakes make town scare. Only one makes us shiver. Jake.- the old man explain. He hide his hands behind his poncho.- A western.

Glad you aren't a western.- added one old mouse, raising his beer.

Wounded Bird was also glad that she wasn't a western, too. She was attractive… even with her black scales and reptile eyes… tanned skin and dark short hair. She was slim; her short shirt and long, tear skirt only make her figure more… intriguing. But for another of her kind, it was like an invitation. And she was young, so it was impossible she had children. Oh no, hell will broke loose here if some boy snake heard about her and decide to have some…fun. And Jake… no, he definitely didn't want to see his reaction to her.

Glad he was in the old mayor house, arguing with Rango, Red and Oliver. Maybe the girl will leave before he realizes there was a young snake in the town.

Hello, pretty…-said Bill, approaching the girl.

Or maybe not.

A fat, big man, with tanned skin approached to her. He wore pants and a simple shirt, with a stupid hat and there was a disgusting smell around him. There were a few ugly men behind him. Dia tensed, but showed no fear towards the man and his companions. She only rolled her eyes.

What a beautiful diamond you have there, woman.- said Bill, pointing the precious rock in her neck.

Buford saw the bad intentions in the old thief eyes. He also saw one of the customers jump through the window, before Bill´s men covered the exits.

You are a foreign, aren't you pretty lady?- he continued.

Wounded Bird tensed. He was one against four. If the mouse could reach Rango, he may have an opportunity to stop Bill´s attempt to assault the girl. She didn't know that wearing a jewel was an invitation to be mugged? Did all foreigners were so careless? He sometimes asked himself how Rango survived…

You are old fast lizard, you know?- Dia answered back.

People gasped. Snakes were very pride people, but this was a suicide. Jake would easily beat Bill and his gang, because of his gun. But the girl was small… and had no gun in place of her arm.

You are wolfish, girl.-continued Bill.- I like that…

Back off.- Wounded Bird told him, but the young girl stopped him.

I can deal with him.- Dia told to Wounded Bird.

Oh, the little snake show her fangs.- Bill mocked, while his group surrounded her.- Enough games; give me the diamond and you will walk away with your pride… intact.

Make me, fat man.- she answered back.

One of the Bill companions jumped and ripped the diamond from Dia´s neck. She nearly fell but Wounded Bird caught her.

What are you going to do… pretty lady?- Bill mocked… until he saw the bloody eyes of Dia.

0000

I mean, there is no way he could have killed Tom…- argued Rango, trying to save his skin from Jake´s wrath.

Someone was killing rattlesnakes outcasts and bandits… Normally, Jake wouldn't care too much…but the man who was claiming the deaths was a complete vermin. How a band of cowards, crying chickens and backstabbers thieves could have kill so easily the most dangerous bandits in the desert.

Red was just watching the scene. Maybe he should have stayed at Miss Beans house. The red head woman was more kind and played games with him. He was bored … and he was hearing worlds from Jake that he should never repeat again. At least, that was Rango told him.

Cause there are a bunch of…- Jake started to said, until he saw Red.- "Idiots". That could never hold a gun, even if you shoved into…

Language.- reminded him Rango.

Shut up! I could beat the hell out of you! – said back the old bandit, making the librarian and the sheriff jump.

But you lived in hell!- Red added, confused.- You are going to throw him there? Don't do it, please.

Jake could not take more from Red naïve nature. He was a Coral snake and was acting like a baby mouse. Damn the day Rango took pity for the orphan and abandon Coral snake. Oh, he doesn't know how to hunt. Show a little compassion Jake, teach him at least how to use his poison. He should have said no, not matter how much the younger snake begged.

Deal with him.- he said, pretending to have not hear Red comment.

No, it just an expression, kid.- Rango, explained him.- But don't said in front of Beans, 'kay?

Okay…- answered the red head boy.

Maybe they are receiving the help from another snake…- suggested Oliver, the librarian. The owl had arrived from the city of RiverCreek a few weeks ago; when Rango decided the old Mayor´s house could be used as a library or meeting hall. He was young. He wore a simple white shirt, pants and boots. And he used those small glasses that make his eyes look like two balloons.

I don't think other snake could eat a rattlesnake…- Rango argued.- Did your kind is…. Cannibal, Jake?

Only the old ones kill the youngsters.- explained the rattlesnake.

Rango shiver a bit. Even he was already used to the hard live in Dirt, the idea of someone killing a member of your own species make him sick. He remembered when living with his mother and the other members of kind, they always looked each another. Until, he left his home to fill his dream of being a stage actor. Now he was a sheriff. But even with outfit, the gun and the hat, he still felt a bit uncomfortable with the harsh life in the desert.

You think my kind kill younger ones?- asked Red.

No, Corals don't eat each another.- Jake explained him, while checking his gun arm.- You only have to watch your back from hawks.

While Oliver whispered something about snake's eater and checked his books, Rango started to think about the differences between Red and Jake. Red was a Coral; he was abandon in the middle of the desert, after the car that was taking him, was hijacked by policemen. He ran, arrived to Dirt, scared Spoons and make people from town go to aid the old weird man. But after seeing the little, hungry, scared boy, Rango didn't have the heart to expel him from the town. Neither the rest of the people, after a few days he stayed in Dirt.

Red was young, a child, an orphan. He had red hair, big black –still innocent- eyes, pale skin- that would turn tanned in a few months, like it happened to him- wore clothes that were too small for him, but his tin body allowed using it without problems.

Jake was larger and more fit than Red. He was older –like in his late thirty or forty, he never dared to ask him- with scars in his almost white skin (although it was a bit tan too, due the sun), one scar crossed his lips –looked like a mustache- small red eyes and gold-brown hair. In place of his right arm, there was a larger gun, almost like a rifle.

And his clothes were torn, heavy used; even his larger coat had some spots of blood and dirt. There was a joke around the town that Jake only assaulted stores when his clothes smelled too much like blood. The only clothes that had in good conditions were his black hat and his belt. And his boots, but Rango wondered how because most of Jake´s horses ended dead after a fight and he had to walk.

Red and Jake were opposites. But Rango couldn't stop wondering if the harsh life in the desert will turn Red somehow like Jake. He couldn't see Red as dangerous, aggressive and murderer adult snake. No if he could stop it. Bad people normally came from bad families or for being alone at a young age.

Did Jake accept Red under his protection because the Coral reminded him how he was as a child? Maybe Jake was an orphan, too. Well, he had heard rattlesnake mothers left alone their children when they reached their teen years…

But after a certain incident, Rango thought Jake had a harsh childhood. A bandit insulted Jake´s mother a few weeks ago and it didn't end well for him. At least, Doc was able to arm him again to put him into the coffin. This could mean Jake lost his mother before it was time for him to leave. To a hawk? That could explain his fear towards them… and his not so willing protection towards Red.

Maybe is an eastern diamondback…- Oliver suggested, making Rango pay attention.

Eastern are bigger, but they don't live here…- Jake argued.- Too hot, too big for the desert life… they like cities, those old lazy bones.

Well, that is a relief. It would be like having a bull in a crystal store.- Oliver said, while opening a window.- No one bothered to clean this place? It's full of dust.

Someone decided to crash here before and we couldn't clean it.- explained Rango, pointing at Jake.- Excuse me, you scare most of the town while we try to patch this place.

Better in the ground and burned.- argued the outcast.

Well, if an eastern Diamondback who is helping Cramps and his crowd, we will be into trouble.- Oliver continued, while checking his book.-There are larger than normal rattlesnakes…

Oliver didn't notice the others weren't looking at him. They were staring the window; a gang group was running away… when someone caught one of them and dragged him back. Then, the poor man ended crashing into the new pool in the middle of the city.

They are stubborn as a wild horse, resilient like a bull, they then to be VERY aggressive….- Oliver continued, without noticing the fight behind him. Someone was beating off Bill´s group. Now Bill, was trying to hide behind the pool, without success.- Oh, they like to fight bigger prey and enemies.

SPLASH!

What was that?- Oliver asked, turning his head towards the window.

He saw Bill upside down into the pool, with his feet kicking and many bubbles coming to the surface. There was also a girl… choking one of Bill´s partners in crime.

Is that an eastern diamondback?- asked Red.

Sheriff, there is a new snake in town!- one of Budford´s costumer run into the room.- She is fighting Bill´s group!

We are doom…-added Oliver.

0000

Give me back my jewel, you lame rabbit!- Dia ordered him, while chocking him.- Give it back before I…!

Excuse me, Miss.- a voice ask her.

WHAT?- she demanded, not very patient at the moment.

She saw a man, a bit smaller than her, with a sheriff outfit. He had big eyes – there were green?- and his brown hair barely showed under his hat. I was… a chameleon?!

I am sheriff Rango.- he presented himself.- Please, put down the bandit. He is turning a bit…blue.

Dia released the bandit who fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Other of Bill´s "friends" was trying to pull him out of the pool. She then realized she had waked up most of the town. Many of them were looking through their windows, with a scare expression on their faces.

Upss…-she said to her.

Who are you, lady?- Rango demanded her. Dia looked at his hand. He had it over his gun.

Newcomer.- Wounded Bird came into, calming down the situation.- Came to the tavern. Bill stole her jewel. Ended bad for him.

Your jewel?- asked Rango. He looked over to Bill. He had something shiny in his hand. Rango took it away before the fat man could react.- How could you stole from a snake?

Here Miss, sorry for the trouble.- Rango gave Dia back her diamond.

Oh, thanks.- she said, putting back the jewel around her neck.

Are you a rattlesnake?- asked a bit nervous the sheriff.

Dia Diamonback, at your service.- she said, with a smile.- Breed and born in the city of south, came to the desert for a better life… I am eastern.

Some people groaned and complained. Another rattlesnake! If Jake wasn't bad enough…

An eastern! What God hate us?- added one the residents.- A eastern! They are coming from every way! Stealing souls!

Uh- oh…- Dia said.- I don't take anyone souls… maybe a roadrunner or a chicken soul.- she joked, but no one laughed.- Okay… this is a bit awkward.

Sorry, but rattlesnakes are not very welcome here.- Rango apologized.- We already have one…

That would be me…- said another voice.

Dia turned around to see almost face to face an older, taller rattlesnake. With a gun in place of an arm… what the heck?! This town was full with assholes?!

Who… replaces an arm…- she pointed at his gun arm.- with a gun? It's silly.

All place stood froze. Oh no, she didn't. She DIDN´T.

What…did…you said?!- screamed Jake. All the people who were watching from the windows close them and lock their doors. Bill and his gang take cover inside of the tavern, but they didn't let the customers close the windows. They wanted to see the end of that dammed city girl.

I said is silly.- added Dia.

You don't know with who you are messing, do you?- Jake said, threatening.

A western rattlesnake. I have seen your kind before.- Dia explained, not afraid.- I have DEAL with your kind before. And I am not only meaning your species…

What should we do?- asked the man who went calling for Rango.

Eastern snakes are aggressive; this is bad, this so bad…- Oliver stutter.

You should stop it.- said Wounded Bird suggested to Rango.- You distract Jake. I grab girl and run.

No, no…- Rango put himself between the two snakes.- I don't want bullets running wild in my town! Neither use fangs or poison!

You are not very bright, girl.- Jake continued.- Who is so stupid to wear a jewel in the most dangerous part of the desert?

I came from the worst part of the city in the south. I know how to deal with people like you and them.- Dia said back, ignoring Rango.

The south is nothing compared to this place.- Jake glared her.- You are nothing more than a stupid city girl. Do you think being a rattlesnake will safe your poor skin here?- he approached more, to the point he was almost touching her face.- You are nothing more than a fool.

Guys, stop!- Rango push away the two snakes, although he only managed it with Dia. Jake didn't move.- Can we settle these like gentlemen? No need to use guns…

I won't stay in a place with an asshole. With a gangster complexion!- screamed Dia, nearly scaring to death Rango and the other witness. Oh my, Dia had a very threatening voice, too.- I didn't travel by train two days to stand a big cocky, punk bandit with guns! You Jerk face!

She turned around while Rango tried to stop Jake for going after her.

No, no…Jake, she is leaving!- he beg, very nervous.- She is leaving, now!

If you think I won't do nothing to her because is a girl, you are wrong!- Jake answer back, pushing away the sheriff.

She can't leave.- Wounded Bird said.

Everyone turn their heads towards the old apache man. Even Dia stop only to hear him. Did the old bird have lost his mind?!

Too dangerous. Desert is treacherous at night.- explained him, pointing the outsiders of the town.- Holes. Bandits. Precipices… hawks…

Dia stood froze. Hawks were a good reason to stay.

Well, I may stay…-she say.

Oh hell, no…- Jake argued, while Rango stop him.

Only this night!- Dia added.- Where I sleep?

0000

Sorry, but this is the only place…- Rango apologized, while showing her the old barn.- Oliver is staying at the library and Jake is in the top floor. You don't want to share with Jake the building, Beans ranch is too far away and Red is staying with me at the office.

Doesn't matter.- Dia said.- I am used to not fancy stuff.

Something else.- he gave her a bell.- If Jake or Bill came to bother you, shake this… Wounded Bird is in the next house.

Don't worry.- she grab the cover that Rango had given her for the night.- I know how to take care myself.

Okay, sorry about Jake… he is a bit… odd.- Rango chuckle.

I know his type, you know?- Dia said.- I grow near to them.

Oh, well he is not so bad now… he used to be worst.- Rango explain her.- After I save him for the Mayor, he had been more… patient. He hasn't taken a soul… from this town, at least. Sorry about the fuss in the tavern.

Don't worry. I beat the crap of them.- laughed Dia.

0000

The next day, Dia woke up very well. She collect her stuff and hide in the barn. She didn't want any thief looking her stuff. She went out and stole some eggs from a roadrunner, before heading to the town. She wanted to give back the covers to Rango, before continuing her path.

People were leaving their houses, going to the pool for water, taking their kids to the school or helping the barman to throw away the drunks from the last night. The city was already wake up and the sun was just lifting in the sky. Dia was impressed. Those were very hard working people.

She took the covers back to the sheriff office.

Oh, hi.- Dia saluted Red, who was still half sleep when he opened the door.

Hi Miss Dia.- he said, with a tired voice.

You live here?- she asked. The kid was so cute. She wanted to have one like Red.

Yes. But I came from a van.- Red explained her.

A van?- asked Dia, confused.

Yeah, Jake said mean persons tried to sell to… thieves… I am not sure.- Red continued, not very concerned.- But the van fell over and I run. I came into Dirt, I scare the old Spoons and people went crazy. And Rango stop them, they argued, they said I should leave, but Rango said no… And Beans support him…. Well, I stayed.

Oh, I am so sorry.- she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Don't be sorry. Rango and Miss Beans look after me.- Red answered.- And Jake is my tutor.

Your tutor?- asked horrified, Dia.

Yes, he said I must go through the mill.- Red added.- He said I should learn to act like a snake.

Are you the newcomer?- interrupted a voice.

A tall woman red head, wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans, with a small cigar, approached to her. She was with an older fat woman, who was wearing a fancy dress. There were a fox and toad, she was sure about it.

I heard you shouted at Jake.- said the frog woman.- What were you thinking, girl?

I have deal with worst men.- Dia said back.

Jake is no man. He is the devil´s and he may be rusty now, but he had taken many souls.- continued the older woman.- Be careful girl… he had kill women, too.

I am not an ordinary woman, too.- she added.

Why a young city girl like you, would leave her home and come to nowhere?- asked the fox.

Sounds silly, but… I want to raise a family away from the city.- Dia confessed.

Some people stood frozen and saw the girl with their mouths open. Did… they heard that?

Glad she is not a western.- whispered Spoons, who was getting new poles for his fences.

A family?- the frog woman asked her.- Ohhh. You are very sentimental. Don't wait too much. I waited too much and I lost my chance.

Yes, I am bit sentimental. But its only me in the world.- explained Dia.- I want to have a big family.

That's very silly.- Jake told her.

Dia nearly jump out of her skin. The other rattlesnake had approached behind her silently. The two women back off a little, when they saw the man.

You are tutoring the boy?- she demanded him, pointing at Red and changing the subject.- What do you know at being a tutor?

What do you know about life in the desert, pretty girl?- mocked Jake.

I know who to deal with punks like you.- she hissed back.

You are pure words, girl.- he said, approaching to her.- Only a flannel mouth.

Oh, and you are such a big boy. Terrorizing people with your gun.- Dia counter back.- I won't lose my time with you. I really pity Red for have to stand you.

He is lucky that I agree to teach him.- Jake said, raising his gun.

Oh, and you are soooo nice guy.- Dia laughed.- Don't bother. I am out of here.

You are not so innocent, little slut.- Jake told. He smiled when she spin back to him, with a death glare on her eyes. The other two women gasped.

What…did you said?- Dia demanded, losing her patience.

You came here to lay off with another of your kind? You want so bad a kid?- he continued.- Or you got tired of the same old boys back home? Maybe you came here looking for, how do you call them… bad boys?

Oh no, he didn't.- whispered Foxy.

Should I call Rango?- asked Red.

I am still pure. I want a family. With one man.- she hissed, glaring him.- Even if you were the only eastern on this patch of land, I would prefer a bloody frog.

HEY!- someone exclaimed, but earned a smack in answer.

Glad you are not a western… I wouldn't spend a night with you. You could back a buzzard off a gut-wagon.- mocked Jake.

Dia saw red. She wanted to erase that grin from that idiot, pervert and old man face! She raised her fist and…

Hey, what is going here?!- Rango approached.

Unfortunately, Jake moved away from Dia´s punch… and her fist ended on Rango´s eye. Rango stagger a bit, before falling to the ground.

Oh uh…- Red said.

People run to see if the sheriff was okay. They start calling him, while one of the women tried to give him air with her fan. Dia was complete horrified. She wanted to hit Jake, not Rango!

Oh my God, I am so sorry!- she apologized.

Good; one day here and you knock out the sheriff.- said Spoons.

A least you didn't kill him.- added a young boy.

Is he fine?- asked the toad woman.

Are you alive?- Jake lifted a bit Rango, by grabbing his jacket.

Eh… 5 minutes more… I need to practice my line.- the sheriff answered, very dizzy.

Yes, he is fine.- he throw him back to the ground, earning protests from the other witness.

That's it. Let's take him to Doc.- suggested Spoons.

While the men helped to take Rango to the Doctors office, Dia glared back at Jake.

Good aim.- he mocked.

Oh, oh… Dia saw red… again.

0000

Ohhh, what hit me?- complained Rango. He was on the Doc´s office with a wet towel on his eye.

Dia hit you. She wanted to punch Jake.- explained him, Waffles.

Oh, those two are going to kill me.- Rango said, grabbing the towel.- It doesn't look so bad?

The kid and the other adults flinched a bit, but they said no with their heads.

Ohh, it's bad. Beans is going to kill me.- Rango groaned, putting back the towel on his eye.

I knew that newcomer would be bad news since she put her scaly feet here!- complained Spoons.

The other adults agree with him. They started to comment about Dia and her clash with Jake. And everybody agree that very soon they will have to bury the girl.

No, no… don't get your back up.- Rango calm them.- She is going to leave today. What could get worst?

Just in that moment.

Eh, mister Rango.- a young girl entered into the room. She had a very big hat and a long dress, white and black.- Jake is fighting again with Miss Dia. They are screaming a lot.

Oh no, Priscilla… keep the other children away from them.-Rango said. He was starting to have a headache because of those two.

See? Poor girl… she is going to end…- one of them started to say, until…

GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!- Dia voice sounded around all the town.

If that didn't surprise them, Jake running into the room and knocking over the Doctor, did. He was missing his hat and had many scratches on his face. He had an expression like if the soul of the hawk had come back from death to torment him.

That woman… is insane!- he said, trying to catch his breath.- She is worse than a hawk!

You asshole! Punk! Coward!- Dia throw him back his hat, knocking over the poor Waffles.- IDIOT! Call me slut again and I will rip…!

Miss Dia, please there are children here!- Oliver´s voice was heard from outside.-Language!

Dia was outside the building, shouting at Jake while Oliver was between stopping or run away from her. She had scratches on her elbow, cheek and even in her arms, but she was still threatening Jake.

You didn't shot her?- asked confused, the Doctor, when Spoons help him to stand up.

I tried. She jump on me like a feral cat.- Jake explained, fixing his hat.- But it's not going to happen two times!

No, no, no!- Rango stop him.- No more cat fights! No more insults! DIA!

What?!- the furious girl, demanded.- I haven't finished with him!

Could you two stop!?- demanded Rango, very tired of all the mess.

He insulted me! He called me slut! He is a pervert and an asshole!- Dia said back, almost… crying? No, she was too prideful to cry.- You disgusting vermin! I came for a lower city, but I have dignity and I am good girl!

So, if you are a good girl why you have a tattoo on your back?- Jake mocked her.

Dia turn red and gasped.

It´s a birth mark!- she said back.

No, is a tattoo, Miss.- Priscilla told her, looking at her back.

Priscilla!- shouted Rango. He forgot about his wound and went to drag away the little girl from the danger.- Don't do that! Miss Dia, stop this fight right know. You too, Jake!

You are insane!- Dia finished, she fixed her clothes.- Sorry for the black eye, Rango. I won't bother here anymore. I am leaving now.

Thank God.- said the Doctor.

Maybe I will visit you when **someone** is not here.- she added.

Ehh, I will get you a donkey.- offered Spoons.- For your cases…just leave!

Spoons guided her towards his ranch, planning to give her his most old yet quickly donkey before Jake decided to fight again. One rattlesnake was enough in this town!

The girl followed the mouse. Most of the residents very weird but a least polite… but she couldn't stand Jake! When she was out of sigh, the town could sigh in relief. Now, they have to deal with a grumpy Jake and an injured sheriff.

Ohh, this is going to swollen…- Rango said, putting his hand on the towel.- Thank you, Jake.

Is not my fault you are slow, sheriff.- Jake argued, with a little grin on his face. He then turned to group who was very close to the building.- You two! I saw you gambling with this fight. I won; I want part of the gain.

Jake not won.- Wounded Bird answered him.

What?- demanded the outcast.- What are you saying, stupid bird?

You don't kill girl.- he explained him, very calm.

And she make you run.- someone laughed. The poor man had to run away, when he heard Jake loading his gun.

She scratched you a lot.- mentioned Priscilla.

I thought she was insane when she jump over you and try to rip off your arm.- added other resident.

She is a feisty woman!- say one of the Mariachi boys.

Poor hombre that decides to marry her!- added one of his companions.- Do rattlesnake marry?

Mister Jake, if she was a western snake you would have children with her?- asked Priscilla.

WHAT?!- Jake shouted. Did the little girl was mad?!

**NO!-** shouted back most of the town people.

Are you mad?! We aren't the same rattlesnake species!- Jake shouted at the small girl, who hid behind Rango.- Western and eastern are very different!

But they are like cousins…-Foxy mentioned.- You could…

A few ones put a disgusting face, others put ones full of horror, while Rango face palm. This incident will start a lot of rumors. Jake was more busy throwing insults to the Fox woman.

No, no I beg never that to happen!- said the Doctor.- I will leave this town if that happens!

I beg Dia have girls and not boys!- cried Oliver. He had read eastern rattlesnake males were larger than females. Enough with Dia!

In the past, Jake would have shot those people for the comments. But now, he was too tired to stand more stupidity. He decided he needed a drink to forget all the mess back there. He went into the tavern, ignoring the stares and whispering to himself that all people in the town were insane.

Beans was driving into the town when she heard a lot of insults coming from the plaza. But it wasn't Jake. It was a female voice. She parked her wagon just when Spoons and Dia passed close to her. The old man was urging the girl to grab a donkey and leave town. The red hair woman raised an eyebrow and wondered what was happening. She ran to the sheriff office, as she could with her long dress.

Rango?- Beans arrived to scene.- I have just seen Spoons with a snake outside town.- the red head gasped, when she saw the black eye.- What happened to you?

I stood between two rattlesnake…- Rango told her, putting back the towel on his eye.

What?- she exclaimed.

Please, don't freeze now.- plead Rango.

Miss Beans, did you see Dia?- asked Priscilla.- She scratched Jake Rattlesnake face.

Oh no… don't tell she is a…-Beans didn't want to ask.

No, she is an eastern.- Rango explained her.- Please, no more Dia and Jake pairing. My brain can't stand it.

Neither Jake, I think.- added Priscilla, laughing a bit.

Wait until snake mating season…- warned him Wounded Bird.

0000

Yess. Dia Diamondback is eastern rattlesnake and has a tattoo on her back, like the shape of her diamond skin. Red is Coral snake. Oliver is like those little owls mariachi. I wanted to write this for a while after I saw parts of the movie and read pages of the art book.

Why a Diamond eastern snake? Because I read they are larger yet the western are more aggressive. No, Dia and Jake don't like each another. They like to get mad the other every time they meet. And Red is sweet Coral snake.


End file.
